Fursuit Wiki:ToDo
Add new Section Content Distribution Take the following list of stuff and write it in the right articles. I hope this gives you an idea how my ideas of this wiki system look like. *Fursuit :A fursuit is a costume of an animal character. Often synthetic fur is used instead of real animal fur, because of price but also ethic relation to animals. The goal of a fursuit wearer is to appear as the costume character, thus not showing her skin if possible. :*full suit ::A full suit is a suit covering the whole body of the wearer, much like mascot costumes in themeparks. This often carries a temperature problem, because undergarments are also worn under the suit for various reasons (like containing sweat or covering u). Sometimes extra clothings like T-shirts or vests are worn over the suit. :*½ partial suit ::A partial suit is a costume that does not cover the whole body. Head, tail and gloves (sometimes also covering the arms) resembling the costume character are famous choices, since it can be worn for a much longer time than full suits and is often cheaper and more easily home-made than Full Suits. :*¾ partial suit ::A mix between a full and a half suit (partial). The lower body or (more rarely) the upper body is made of fur and thus is part of the costume characters body. It's significantly more work than a ½ Partial Suit but can be a good way to update an existing one; building legs and new feet according to the concept of an existing head and gloves. *bodysuit options :*plushiesuit ::Padded bodysuits or Plushiesuit are often used to better display the body form of the character in question :*spandex suit ::Spandex is a synthetic fabric with exceptional elasticity. It is used for tight fitting bodysuits, especially for non-mammal characters. This material is also worn under the fur. :*one piece suit ::A suit that is made of one garment has a special appeal but also its own troubles in construction and mainaining. :*one piece body + head ::easier to build than the one piece suit with a seperate head :*2 person suit ::a suit made for 2 persons to produce a quatropedal character :*quadrupedal :*centaur ::A suit forming a quatropedal character with advanced padding that forms the back part of an animal. The wearers feet are the forlegs of the animal displayed. *feet options: :*plantigrade ::Usual soles, easy to walk with. :*digitigrade ::Wolfs or cats paws. Difficult to build and to use. :*fake digitgrade :*stilts *animatronics Imagemap Imagemap with specifications which part of the costume is wanted.(Head/torso/pelvis/lower body/arms/legs/tail) in Fursuit Construction (this site should serve as the index page for fursuit tutorials) more Guidelines No adult content, stay calm, free content advised, illustration, propper language? Categories The term tutorial should only be used for building instructions. *Category:Tutorials :*Category:Tutorials per Bodypart ::*Category:Head Tutorials :::*Category:Eye Tutorials :::*Category:Jaw Tutorials :::*Category:Teeth Tutorials :::*Category:Nose Tutorials :::*Category:Ears Tutorials ::*Category:Body Tutorials ::::''-- not sure if WANT --'' :::*Category:Upper Body Tutorials :::*Category:Lower body Tutorials :::*Category:Arms Tutorials :::*Category:Legs Tutorials ::::''-- not sure if WANT --'' ::*Category:Hands Tutorials ::*Category:Feet Tutorials ::*Category:Tail Tutorials :*Category:Tutorials per Suit Type ::*Category:Full Suit Tutorials ::*Category:Partial Suit Tutorials :*Category:Tutorials by Material ::*Category:Foam Tutorials ::*Category:Faux Fur Tutorials ::*Category:Fiberglass Tutorials ::*Category:Spandex Tutorials ::*Category:Plastic Tutorials ::*Category:Metal Tutorials ::*Category:Glue Tutorials :*Category:Mask Supplies Tutorials *Maintanence :here you find instructions for caring, repairing and maintaining your suit *Category:Materials :*Category:Foam :*Category:Fur :*Category:Faux Fur :*Category:Fiberglass :*Category:Textile :*Category:Plastic :*Category:Metal :*Category:Glue :*Category:Mask Supplies like plastic claws, finished jaws, animal eyes/lenses *Category:Shops :*Category:Shops by Country ::Country>State (Continent and City won't be necessary I hope) :*Category:Shops by Material ::*Category:Foam Shops ::*Category:Fur Shops ::*Category:Faux Fur Shops ::*Category:Fiberglass Shops ::*Category:Textile Shops ::*Category:Plastic Shops ::*Category:Metal Shops ::*Category:Glue Shops <- Sounds a bit strange ::*Category:Mask Supply Shops Templates * :holds: Image,Name, Body Part(s - as comma-sepperated if possible) * :holds Name, Address, Image(optional), Geo-Coordinates, type (retail store?, mail order?, international mail order?, online shop? ), URL (optional) * Decision Helper * Some pages are only lists of tutorials. Pages like Tutorial:Head or Tutorial:Body are meant as general intro pages for this aspect of construction. They should include general tips and a list of tutorials with Pros and Cons of the different building techniques. Images Transfer useful images from Commons Peer Review :Main Article: Peer Review A place for more experienced builders and suiters to check the articles' quality for dangerous errors or false information. Multilinguality? We speak many different languages. Most speak English as their primary or secondary language, that's why this is the choice for the fursuit wiki. However, I don't want to be that strict. I want the fursuit wiki to be a place for as many furs as possible. That's why I encourage you to write in whatever language you find applicable, we can translate help you to translate your content later.--Yamavu 12:46, 17 May 2009 (UTC)